Saxophone Girl
by Kari of the Ice
Summary: Olivia Guinn is dropped into an unknown world filled with vile beasts and creatures. What will happen to this girl, armed with only her saxophone and backpack? And who will she meet along the way? YKxOC Chap four up!
1. Into the Unknown

  
  
**Okay, this is my first story. So, I like the name Olivia a lot, and I was talking to my friends mother, and she said that a good last name is McGuinn. So I shortened the name to Guinn.' Enough back story, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I only own the plot!!!!  
  
**_Something in italics thought or something in thought.  
  
_**  
  
** ****  
  
From a glance by a casual observer, Olivia Guinn would not be the first person you'd think would be unusual. In fact, she looked more like a person to fade back into the shadows than walk out into the light.  
  
But on the inside, she was a complex maze of personality. She was smart, but modest. Calling herself stupid when in fact she was the opposite. She could be warm and kind, and tried to be everyone's friend, but she could also get angry easily (Although she concealed this for a long time) and have long, overly dramatic debates with her young, immature peers.  
  
No one, it seemed, liked to take the girl seriously. She would stamp and yell and try to get her point across, but no one would listen. Perhaps because she was more or less, fat. She was tall with full hips and a full chest, but an unhealthy 160 pounds. This was accompanied by frizzy, curly brown hair and skin that ranged every where from white-pink, to tannish.  
  
But Olivia was happy. She had her friends, and she had her parents. No, her life was not overly happy, filled with puppy dogs and butterflies. Nor was it sad and angsty. She has her woes, and she has her moments. But her parents never died in a house fire, but she did not land in a pile of money and popularity. She is herself.  
  
Now, the background, which I am very sure you're tired of now, is over. I can begin this story. But I warn you, if you want a gushy and overly sweet romance, do not look here. Here you will find why no man should marry or love anyone for beauty alone.  
  
Swore Olivia harshly as she walked down her driveway, heavily weighted on one side due to her saxophone, It's already 6:55.  
  
Looking to the gray cloudy sky with a heavy and angry sigh, the girl kept walking on. The trees that framed each side of her gate loomed out from the fog, their long branches scraping the very tops of the metal gate.  
  
Groaning and mumbling about wanting to be asleep, Olivia pushed open one side of the gate and walked out, not bothering in the slightest to close it.  
  
The bus stop was her neighbors drive way, about twenty feet from her own. Over dewy grass and small stone and one last jump over the ditch, and she was there.  
  
Setting down both her saxophone case and her backpack, Olivia slouched over, wiping her brow and drawing breath. It was going to be another long day of people. More people got in her face about her binders John Kerry sticker, more called her saxophone old and smelly, more girls were asking her crush out.  
  
She just wanted everyone to leave her and her crush (And friend) alone.  
  
The sound of a school buses brakes screeching forced Olivia to pick up her bag and sax case. She trudged along in front of the yellow wire that also sprung out of the buses front. She turned and boarded the bus, picking a seat close to the emergency door.  
  
The rest of the bus ride was not memorable, except that one kid from 8'th grade band dropped his trumpet case and the driver yelled at him at the top of her lungs. After getting off the bus, Olivia walked down the sidewalk with her close friend, Brodi Albertson.  
  
So, are you going to play the bari sax, Liv? Asked Brodi.  
  
Answered Olivia, looking to her companions tenor in its case.  
  
Well, I hear that no one else wants to play it. I think the teacher might make you play it.Hey, I'm having enough problems playing the alto. Said Olivia, looking back ahead.  
  
I was just saying!! Brodi half yelled. But then he smiled slightly, and turned to the band room. Olivia followed him  
  
That school day was long and tedious. Math was math, science was science, reading was reading, and lunch was lunch.  
  
But band was fun.  
  
Olivia played her alto saxophone to the best of her ability. She even performed the song for the class. Being the only person with an alto saxophone made her feel special.  
  
Olivia, are you going to the dance on the 15'th? Asked Elizabeth, a clarinet played as she cleaned out the inside of her instrument.  
  
Yeah. I think I might ask.... Da guy' to go with me, too. Answered Olivia as she closed her case.  
  
I'm gonna ask one out too. Asked Olivia, standing up.  
  
.... No way I'm telling you. Elizabeth went slightly red from the question and went back to her instrument.  
  
  
  
Another day was done. The bell rang and the drummers, then the flutes, then the trumpets and trombones, then the clarinets and saxophones filed out the door. Brodi was ahead talking to his friend, while Olivia stopped and bent over to tie her shoe.  
  
All around her, 8'th graders walked to get to the buses, chatting happily. She knew she had to get to the bus soon. But the lace of her shoe would not stay tied. Again, Olivia tugged at her lace and retied it.  
  
It was good. With no one around, Olivia knew that the buses would soon be leaving. She'd have to run, and run quickly.  
  
But in her effort to pick up her saxophone, she failed to notice the column supporting the roof that she was walking towards.  
  
She didn't even have a chance to blink.  
  
Said the girl faintly as she rubbed the front of her head, then her back,   
  
Walking into a pole was one thing, but blacking out and falling was another. Who knew how long she'd been like this? The buses had probably all gone home by now. She'd either have to find a teacher or a phone, or walk home. Without opening her eyes, Olivia reached over to try and find her saxophone.  
  
It's rough case touched her hand. She groped for the handle, but could not find it. The girl rolled over and at last found the handle.  
  
_Wait a second.... _Thought Olivia blankly. The ground was... soft and wet... Like grass....  
  
But she should be on concrete. She should be laying on concrete.  
  
Opening one eye carefully, she saw why she was confused.  
  
Olivia was lying on wet grass. The grass was faintly yellow, but still soft and lush. Olivia looked up, she was surrounded by trees and plant-life. The sound of a _drip-drip-drip _could be heard. Maybe this place had just had a rainstorm....  
  
_Focus, stupid, focus. _Thought the girl angrily. _Okay, so I am not a school. Not at school....  
  
So where the hell am I?  
  
_Olivia set her hand on her saxophone case and slung her backpack onto her back farther. She breathed calmly, to keep the rising panic down in her chest.  
  
A crack, a snap, the breaking of a twig. This made the hair on the back of Olivias neck stand up strait.  
  
She didn't think. She didn't even know where she was. No longer was her shoe slightly loose or her backpack too heavy.  
  
She ran.  
  
Sloppily picking her self up from the ground and tripping once or twice before at last picking up a steady pace. Her backpack thudded heavily against her back and shoulders, but she kept running.  
  
Whatever Olivia heard, it decided to follow her. Even through the noisy breaking of branches to get away, Olivia could hear something distant, but it was getting louder.  
  
_Thud Thud  
  
_The shoe that could not be tied finally came off. The lace caught on a branch.  
  
Swearing, Olivia turned and tried to yank her shoe out of its' prison. The shoe only came off, and with whatever was shadowing her came closer, the girl just ran.  
  
_Wait a minuet... _Thought the girl, _Okay, to hell with the backpack and sax. If I can just get away....  
  
_Olivia tossed the saxophone behind her and dumped the backpack. Leaping over a log, she glanced back. Something screamed with delight.  
  
Delight of a hunt.  
  
At last, Olivia turned sharply to the left and kept running as fast as she could. An acute rock then pierced through her sock and her skin.  
  
_Didn't I promise myself if I found myself like this, I'd stand? _  
  
The thing was closing in, smelling blood.  
  
_What am I going to do?  
  
_The chaser grabbed a fallen log and hurled it in front of the girl. The trees that she was about to cross under snapped and collapsed with a deafening crack.  
  
_No where to run...  
  
_Olivia turned to her attacker. And boy, she wished she hadn't done that.  
  
What ever was following her was big, ugly, and smelly. It had pus yellow skin and bulging mucus green eyes, and it smelt of rotted meat. Another thing the girl noticed is that it was VERY tall.  
  
It said, questioning something, Now what is a human girl doing in the forest?I dunno. I wanted you to answer that. Answered Olivia, trembling.  
  
Now... The only **real **question is should I eat you now, or play with you for a bit.Sorry, bub. But I ain't goin' down yet. I still got my life to live.I'm still going to... A moment of silence, EAT YOU!!!  
  
The creature lunged at Olivia. The girl screamed, and ducked. She almost expected the thing to fall down on top of her, but what ever it was gave a gurgled cry.  
  
Looking up through her fingers, she was suprised to see the creature hanging in midair, tree branches woven around its' body.  
  
I... forgot.... The creature looked at Olivia, and made one last futile grab at her.  
  
The branches squeezed the thing. It gave a loud, wailing cry then fell silent with a crunch of bones.  
  
Olivia just sat there for a moment, looking wideyed at the trees and the creature. At last, she sighed then stood and carefully walked out from her position.  
  
She swallowed. Where was she?  
  
A few hours of wandering did little or nothing to get her anywhere.  
  
Retracing her steps, Olivia found her instrument and book bag. Picking these up, she kept walking.  
  
The sky was beginning to get dark, and screams and cries of far off animals were growing more frequent.  
  
At last, dead tired and thirsty, Olivia collapsed in a small clearing near the base of a high sheer cliff that rose up into the sky.  
  
Laying her head against her backpack and her saxophone case against her back, Olivia curled up into the fetal position.  
  
Two large tears streaked down her cheek.  
  
_I wanna go home....  
  
_The girl was about to fall asleep when she noticed a smell. It was strong, but calming and lovely.  
  
Sitting up, Olivia looked about. By the light of the fading moon, she could see a single bush about ten feet away from her.  
  
A light seemed to be shining down on it, and as she dried tears and looked more carefully, Olivia could see it was a single rose.  
  
How a rose could smell so sweet from far away was beyond her. But, even though she was in this strange world, Olivia stood and was possessed by curiosity of this single, beautiful flower.  
  
Slowly walking foreword, Olivia could see that the rose was not white, nor red, nor yellow. It was black with highlights of red along the edges of its petals.  
  
Now only a few paces from the flower, Olivia was overcome with a desire to touch it.  
  
_Touch my silken petals, smell my fragrance. _Something said in her mind. It soothed her, its voice was calming and gentle.  
  
Reaching out her right hand, Olivia was about the feel a single petal when a branching stem of the plant suddenly grew out.  
  
It grasped Olivias forearm and held it tightly, the thorns piercing her skin and muscle.  
  
Jumping back from suprise, the thorns only dug in quicker and held the girl in place.  
  
The flower seemed to exude even more of the calm scent. The voice in the back of Olivias' mind told her soft things, made her forget the pain in her arm.  
  
_Just fall asleep... _cooed the voice.  
  
Stay.... awake.... Must.... stay.... Olivia mumbled, her eyes drooping.  
  
Bound by a branch of death, suspended in a state of mind by a demon flower, Olivia Guinn fell into sleep.  
  
**  
  
The end of my first chappy, I am accomplished!!!! Sorry if Olivia was a Mary-sue, it will get better and soon.**


	2. Golden Eyes

Saxophone Girl  
  
**I don't own anything. This is my first fic, so be kind!!!  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
**_Something found Olivia that night. Something saw her and narrowed its eyes in disgust. It untangled the girls arm from the plant and carried her to its den. There the thing tended the shallow wounds and laid the girl to sleep. It gave her one distasteful glare, and walked away.  
  
No one knows why Youko Kurama helped this young girl. He knew naught that she would one day help him as well. But even so, we do not know why a simple act was performed.  
  
And, dear readers, neither do I.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
_Something stirred Olivia from her fragile sleep. At first she just lay there, half between sleep and being awake. She puled the soft blanket over her head and sighed. Was it Saturday? OR was it a nice and calm Sunday morning?  
  
Wait....  
  
Wasn't she... supposed to be in the grip of that.... flower thing? The one with the calming scent? She wasn't supposed to be in a bed. Not comfortable, not warm and cozy.... Unless it was all a dream....  
  
Opening her eyes, Olivia saw the faded light coming through the close weave of a blanket. She threw that off, and looked around.  
  
She wasn't in her room. The room.... or was it a cavern? Was cold. The walls glowed with a sort of green light, and it smelled slightly damp and close. The room was cold too, and filled with a smell that she could not place.  
  
First, Olivia ran her hands over her body, just to make sure that none of her clothes had been removed. She then jumped out of bed, breathing roughly.  
  
Olivia then glanced from side to side. No one else was in the room, there was just another bed, although this one was neatly made.  
  
Sighing with temporary relief, Olivia hunched over and placed her hands on her knees. Closing her eyes and sighing deeply, the girl just thought.  
  
What was that thing that had chased her? What about the flower that had incited her with its exotic scent? Where was she?  
  
You are up, good. Said a voice.  
  
Now, a voice can be high. A lovely soprano that sings like a bird. Or it can be lower, an alto that laps over all that hears it. Or even lower, tenor or baritone. This voice was neither, as far as Olivia could tell. But it made her shiver with delight.  
  
Without looking up, Olivia pondered what to say next.  
  
At last, she turned her head up.  
  
And she gasped.  
  
The man she was looking at was tall, very tall. He had silver hair that was worn down, and it flowed like a waterfall down to his waist. His eyes were a burning shade of gold, set in a perfect face unmarred. he was slender, clad in a white tunic and pants, and short gray shoes.  
  
But it was not his features that made him unique, but his ears and tail. A pair of silver fox ears and a silver fox tail were what made Olivia gasp.  
  
Who are you? Asked the man in his deep, slightly husky voice.  
  
My name.... is Olivia.... Said the girl uncertainly.  
  
The mans lips deepened to a frown. He looked very displeased.  
  
Do you know who I am? Asked the man.  
  
Olivia shook her head.  
  
A sigh from the other.  
  
Do you know what you did?  
  
No sir. Answered Olivia.  
  
Then, _human_, do you know why I brought you here?  
  
Silence from Olivia. The words she had wanted to speak were caught dead in her throat. She tried to answer, but the wonderful voice and the way the man had said human' has given her silence.  
  
Then I will tell you.  
  
The man walked foreword (he was standing in the shadows of a passage way), until he was only a few feet away from Olivia.  
  
My name is Youko Kurama, and I am the most feared thief in the Maikai. You damaged that plant. A most valuable rose called Dreamers Wish' that can trick any weak-minded person into touching its petals. I was _planning _to harvest the seeds when you came traipsing along and touched it.  
  
Ummm... Sorry? Said Olivia uncertainly. She looked at the ground.  
  
I have to wait another four years before the plant can be ready for harvesting. Said Youko cooly.  
  
Olivia gave a deep swallow. By the way the man was talking, he was VERY unhappy. But hey, you would be unhappy too if some random human just came and destroyed a plant that had taken four years to grow, right?  
  
Something heavy landed at Olivias feet. Then something else. Looking down at them, she saw that Youko had tossed her backpack and saxophone at her feet rather heavily. The case of the instrument rattled loudly.  
  
I found these out by my Dreamers Wish. Then I backtracked a little. It seems that you have destroyed my Guardian Trees as well.  
  
Olivia shot her glance up.  
  
It wasn't me! Said Olivia hotly, It was that whatever that was chasing me!  
  
Of course, a human girl couldn't do such damage on her own. Said Youko, the slightest hint of mistrust in his voice.  
  
Listen. If you don't want me here, then let me go!  
  
Do you really want to get into the pits of Maikai again? You'll never survive.  
  
Olivias jaw did a little drop. What? The hell was he talking about?  
  
And by your expression, you've never heard of that before, have you?  
  
Olivia shook her head.  
  
In a less gentler term, your in Hell right now.  
  
You know what I said about Olivias jaw dropping, well, it just dropped a little more.  
  
() () () () () () ()  
  
Olivia was stumped. With the strange thief named Youko Kurama standing in all his silver haired glory before her, with her saxophone laying silent at her feet, with moss glowing on the wall, she was silent.  
  
Then a million things flew into her mind all at once. The same question of where was she floated around and around again.  
  
At last, she gave a sigh. Then fell to the floor. Exhaustion hit her hard. The confusion and the anxiety. They all swarmed her.  
  
She was hungry too....  
  
A tear trickled down from a single teal eye. It landed with a soft _splat _on the floor. It was soon followed by other tears.  
  
If there was one thing Olivia hated, it was crying. She hated being weak and she hated being sad. And doing so in front of a man whom she knew almost nothing about was not helping the fact.  
  
Trying to dry your eyes only tends to cause more tears. And as she rubbed away at her eyes she only made it worse. At last, Olivia gave up, hunched over, and sobbed to the floor.  
  
Youko just stood there silent. He had left other women out on the doorstep, who not this blubbering human? She would serve no purpose. Too young to have any skill or to take.  
  
He sighed. The gold ring on her finger and the shiny instrument in its black case would do nicely.  
  
Swallowing her fears (And her pride), Olivia looked up. She connected eyes with Youko. Trying her best to look brave, she spoke.  
  
I don't know what I can do, put please let me stay here. I can clean.... and cook.... and entertain you with my music... just please don't.... throw me out.  
  
A soft sob, and another wipe at the eyes.  
  
I'll do anything sir. Just please, let me stay.  
  
The fox pondered this for a moment. He let himself look over Olivia one more time.... She was pretty. To chubby and her skin was an odd color, but she was pretty.  
  
I shall think about it. He said. With one long swift step forward, he stood right above Olivia.  
  
But in the meantime, I will tolerate no weakness. He seized her by the elbows and hauled Olivia up. She stood, held by the mysterious man with golden eyes, looking up at him.  
  
He gave her a gentle but still stern push at the bed and walked away. Just as soon as he had come, the silver haired man was gone.  
  
One last tear fell from her eye. But Olivia swallowed. If she was in Hell, she would have to toughen up.  
  
For a moment, the girl just stood there, watching, listening for any evidence of the mans return. But he did not come.  
  
Olivia fell back into her bed and was silent, save for the soft snores.  
  
**() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Well, how was it? Second chapter done. I've already got the ideas for the ending. Let's just say that it won't be what you'll expect.  
  
Kari**


	3. Tears

Saxophone Girl  
  
**Third chapter. My my, am I having fun!!!  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
**It is common knowledge that when you live with someone, you make decisions with them. If you deiced to paint the walls of your living area a vibrant orange and your roomate loves blue, you must come up with a combination of blue and orange for you both to be happy.  
  
For Youko, who had just walked in from the passage way leading off to the humans room, he knew that he had made a mistake.  
  
_But I didn't promise her that I would allow her to stay, _he thought.  
  
But he would think no more of it. The girl was asleep for now and would cause no harm.  
  
In the main room of the fox's den, there was a long, elegantly carved table in its center. On the top were items of his last plunder. A sword with a long silver blade, a golden goblet with jewels at its brim, and a necklace adorned with opals and diamonds.  
  
The walls still had the green moss on the wall, but it was brighter in here, almost as bright as daylight. The floor was barren and clean, with no rocks or dust.  
  
At the table that I described just a moment ago, was a man looking down, perhaps asleep.  
  
He had dark hair drawn up in a loose pony tail behind his head, which was partly covered by a hat. The man was dressed in a black shirt, leather vest, and black pants.  
  
But like Youko, his beauty was not what made him different. It was the fat that he had wings. Leathery wings folded up behind him, but still looked ready for flight.  
  
Is she staying with us? Asked the man, not looking up.  
  
Answered Youko, walking with silent strides up to the table and sitting in a chair.  
  
Looking up with cool gray eyes, Kuronue faced his partner.  
  
She will just be another mouth to feed. With those bounty hunters on our tail.... The demon drifted off mumbling.  
  
True. But there is something about her. Said Youko softly, lowering his golden eyes to look at the goblet, She said that she could cook or clean for us.  
  
Humph. Bargaining with humans are we, Youko? A home for her and a companion' for you?  
  
What are you implying? Asked Youko, looking up sharply.  
  
Kuronue gave a soft laugh.  
  
Nothing, I am implying nothing.  
  
But, what are we going to do. I am almost tempted to let her stay here just to have a decent cook.  
  
You are rather bad with food. Said the winged demon.  
  
You're worse. Answered the fox.  
  
That's because I don't cook.  
  
There was a temporary silence from the two, before Kuronue spoke again.  
  
She can stay, as far as my say goes. Who knows, we might be able to use her as a bargaining tool if the Bounty Hunters ever find us.  
  
Youko nodded, She can stay.  
  
() () () () () () () ()  
  
In the small room that she was resting in, Olivia knew naught that she would now stay with these two. She only knew her dreams. Turning over and mumbling, her face took on the look of slight distaste, then terror.  
  
Who are you....? Whispered Olivia into her pillow. She was speaking to a dream that only she knew.  
  
In her mind, a girl with sad eyes stared back. Sad eyes blinked.  
  
Who are you? Asked Olivia again, rolling over.  
  
The girl began to speak, but was silenced.  
  
The dream was wiped away. Olivia woke suddenly, and for no reason. Her mind just ordered her to wake.  
  
Sitting bolt upright in the bed, Olivia rubbed her eyes. How long had she been asleep? It felt like hours, but she knew it had only been minuets.  
  
Remembering naught the girl, Olivia swung her feet over the side of the bed. She wondered if Youko had agreed to let her stay. And she also wondered what would happen if he did not.  
  
She looked around. All weariness had fallen from her, and her mind was abuzz. She thought about finding Youko but decided against it. Her eyes settled on the saxophone and backpack laying on the floor.  
  
Rummaging through the backpack, she found her notebooks and binders, her music book and pencils, her Kerry/Edwards pins, and at last, her books.  
  
Reading carefully through Speak she followed the story but soon found no interest in it. Marking her page she began to read Lemony Snickets' The Grim Grotto. The adventures of the Baudelaire siblings was good, but soon she finished the book. With nothing to do, Olivia went about cleaning her saxophone.  
  
Her instrument was a beautiful one. Its shiny bronze finishing and silver keypads shimmered in the green light. Although already heavily polished, Olivia ran her rag over it and rubbed away tiny dust particles and blew away dirt that no one else could see.  
  
After going over the bell of the alto for the fourteenth time, she put it away. Over an hour had gone by, and Olivia was very, very, very bored.  
  
Grumbling, and finally standing up, Olivia decided to find the silver haired fox. She made the bed and placed her two items gently on top and walked out the passage way that Youko had come.  
  
The hallway was lit by the green moss. The eerie green light went everywhere, casting strange shadows into far corners and small alcoves. Olivia passed other passageways leading down and up, but did not take them. Once, she found a silver door with a bronze handle and thought weather it would be worth opening.  
  
But soon she walked on, until she noticed that the hallway got wider and wider. A room was up ahead, and she heard voices talking.  
  
Do you think it wise to leave the girl here while going out? Asked a voice.  
  
Yes and no. She can't escape, I'll lock all out leading passages with gate plants. Said Youkos voice.  
  
Yes, and now she knows that. Said the first voice, Come out now, human.  
  
Olivia walked slowly into the room. She saw it was large, very large. In the middle was a table covered with several objects that looked of high value. And there, sitting at the table were Youko and a man that Olivia did not know.  
  
What were you talking about? Asked the girl.  
  
Nothing that concerns you. Said the man that Olivia did not know.  
  
O... Kay then...  
  
Why are you wandering, _Naoko_? Asked Youko.  
  
Finding you. Are you gonna keep me or not? Asked Olivia bluntly.  
  
Youko glanced sidelong at Kuronue, then looked at Olivia.  
  
Yes. Reluctantly we are.  
  
A sigh of relief is what Olivia mentally breathed. She bowed slightly to both of them.  
  
Then what shall I do first? She asked.  
  
We have no food. You can clean while your here, Naoko.  
  
Olivia cocked her head.  
  
_Naoko_? My name's Olivia.  
  
And now your name is Naoko.  
  
Olivia opened her mouth to speak out in protest.  
  
It is a way of showing ownership. There are many Demons in this land that would gladly invade our domain to enslave you. Youko is only showing ownership. You should be grateful. Said the man from the table.  
  
Naoko, meet Kuronue, my partner. Said Youko calmly.  
  
Olivia looked at Kuronue, then at the golden eyed fox.  
  
It was going to be a very long time in this cavern.  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
It was. Olivia, or Naoko', went strait to work. First, the girl found a primitive broom, a bucket, a rag, and a mop.  
  
Then, wandering about the system of caves, she found a small underground lake with lukewarm water. She filled with bucket and carried it off.  
  
Washing the floors in the main room, her room, and several others, she was already tired. Then she set about sweeping down the cobwebs from the corners of the rooms. After that, she dusted. A few times she went over the large table in the main room, and even polished the goblet and sword.  
  
It took about four hours to clean the entire cavern. And by the time Olivia was done, she was exhausted. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she put her cleaning gear away in the room with the lake. She washed her face in the cold clear water, and wondered what to do next.  
  
She would have to stay here. Kuronue did mention the fact that demons of this world would enslave her, and most likely would not be as nice as Youko.  
  
Youko...  
  
He wasn't nice at all. He was cold, his eyes had no hint of warmth, just intelligence and craftiness. The only reason she could stay here was that she had promised to clean and cook.  
  
Drawing her knees up to her chin and closing teal-grey eyes, Olivia sighed.  
  
_No more tears....  
  
No more tears....  
  
No more tears....  
  
No more tears for young Naoko.  
  
_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Third chapter done!!! How do you like? Oh, and Naoko' means Obedient Child' in Japanese. It's fitting, isn't it?  
  
Extra special thanks to...  
  
A Lonely Howl  
  
bowserjr  
  
Kitsune Kit  
  
Spatial Monkey**


	4. Why?

Saxophone Girl  
  
**Hey, it's the fourth chapter! Where have the days gone? Oh, and who do you want to win the election? I want Kerry!!! He's awesome... Oh, but anyways, here's the story!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
**In the other room, half awake, sat Youko. He listened to Naokos soft cries.  
  
He did not pity her. Humans were weak. No Demon would cry in such a way just because of a chore or lost family. You move on in Maikai. You move on or get eaten by something bigger than you.  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. Still the question lingered in his mind. How could a weak human get through the Sudo space when a powerful demon could not? Perhaps a portal had opened, but that was unlikely. The people in Spirit World would seal up any portals in human areas very quickly, if not in seconds of their opening.  
  
Soft footsteps.  
  
Is she crying? Asked Kuronue.  
  
Answered Youko, looking towards the right at his long time friend.  
  
It is a bad idea, Youko. She serves no purpose other than to lead demons here.  
  
I understand. But we cannot just let her go, she will cause more trouble. Youko said.  
  
Humans cause trouble wherever they go. Filth follows them like hunters after a wounded animal. They cannot be trusted.  
  
Surely a young girl cannot harm us. Said Youko.  
  
A long period of silence.  
  
No, a _young_ child cannot hurt us. But what happens when she is exposed to Demon energy? You've read the books about charged humans after they go to Maikai. Said the winged Demon.  
  
For once, I have not read that book, Kuronue.  
  
When normal humans such as that girl are exposed to Demon energy, they either stay the same, or adapt to the new surroundings. A human with her power would be a D- class, but if she were exposed to enough Demon power, that could jump to C or even a weak B class.  
  
I see. Your worried about that girl getting powerful and killing us, correct?  
  
Kuronue smirked.  
  
She would never get powerful enough to kill us, just make a mess. Humans exposed to Demon energy often cannot control their powers and actually end up killing themselves.  
  
Great. So we have possibly very destructive human who might go off at any moment if we use Demon energy?  
  
  
  
Youko sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. Why did he bring that girl home? He should of just left her there.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Olivia sat back in her bed. She was hungry and tired, her feet ached and her stomach rumbled. She wouldn't sleep well tonight. Rolling over onto her side, the girl saw her saxophone case sitting on the other bed with her backpack right beside it. She wanted to go over and get a book to read, but she was too tired. Olivia let herself slip into lazy dreams.  
  
A girl with pale yellow hair and sad eyes sat at a window. She was reading a book. Her eyes were odd, yellow rimmed with black.  
  
Someone came in the door.  
  
Olivia opened her eyes. What was that? That dream, that girl...  
  
Olivia sat up. Her body ached and she was cold, her mind was dark and groggy. The girl silently reminded herself never to take a nap again.  
  
But she was no longer tired. At least the nap had done her some good. Olivia smiled softly to herself, then, as she was getting up off the bed.  
  
She said to herself and rubbed her stomach. She was very hungry.  
  
Walking down the hall and past the doors, she looked for something akin to a cellar. She didn't find anything, then she came to the large main room.  
  
Youko was sitting in a chair by the table, looking at his partner, Kuronue. They looked as if they had finished up the conversation in a hurry when they heard the girl coming.  
  
Yes, Naoko? Asked Youko, looking at Olivia with his erie golden eyes.  
  
I was wondering if you have a cellar or a pantry. I can cook, but I don't have anything to cook with. Answered the human.  
  
Down the hall you came from. Third door on the left. Said Kuronue.  
  
Thank you. Said Naoko and she bowed. Turning, she left.  
  
At least she will cook and clean. This place was filthy. Said Kuronue softly once the girl was gone.  
  
How well she cooks is another thing. At least I won't have to eat your food anymore. Said Youko, grinning.  
  
Shut up. I don't cook as bad as you. I don't burn everything I touch. Said the winged demon firmly.  
  
I burn everything I touch? What about three weeks ago when you set the forest on fire? Asked Youko, half laughing.  
  
That wasn't cooking.  
  
  
  
Youko stood up.  
  
I'm going to make sure she doesn't get lost in the cellar or something. Or steal some of the wine we took last raid. The fox said.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Olivia walked through the shelves and shelves of food and drink. The air was close and smelled of herbs and dust, her feet making fresh imprints on the floor.  
  
The two guys that lived her certainly hadn't been down here in a long time. There was dust and dirt everywhere. Olivia made a mental note to clean this place.  
  
Finally, after searching through foreign looking mushrooms, herbs, fruits, and gourds, she came across something familiar. Noodles.  
  
Here we are. The solution to all my problems. Said Olivia softly, picking up the bundles of noodles in slightly transparent paper.  
  
I believe that we had those a few days ago. Said a voice from beside her.  
  
Olivia looked up, it was Youko.  
  
When did you get over there?! Asked Olivia, nearly jumping out of her skin.  
  
A little while ago. Said the man, not looking at her.  
  
Why didn't I hear you? You're freaking taller and heavier than me! Said Olivia.  
  
I am a thief, and I must be silent to live in this world. Said Youko.  
  
O... kay then.  
  
You're not making ramen, are you? Asked the silver fox.  
  
It's what I'm making unless you want something else. Answered Olivia.  
  
Youko frowned. Idiotic human, of course he wanted something else.  
  
Do you know how to make anything else?  
  
Yes, I do. I know how to make soups and roasts and pies and brownies and..  
  
I get the idea.  
  
Olivia opened her mouth to speak once again but Youko spoke first.  
  
If I went out, caught you an animal, and brought it back, would you cook it?  
  
Olivia nodded her head.  
  
The silver fox turned, and began to walk away.  
  
Sir... Um... what were you and Kuronue talking about? Asked Olivia.  
  
Youko glanced over his shoulder.  
  
Nothing of your concern, Naoko. He said.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The caverns were filled with the smell of cooking meat. Youko had fulfilled his promise and brought back a large deer-like animal.  
  
At first, Olivia didn't know how she was going to cook it. She was used to the neat little packages of meat at home. But then she found a few sharp knives and cut away the thick fur of the beast.  
  
The meat was relatively tender. Olivia cut away the fat and laid out the meat she would use on small clean slabs of stone. Then she built a large fire and placed two large sticks over it. She skewered the meat on the sticks and set them to roast. In the dusty cellar, she found herbs and spices to go with the meal.  
  
Looking around in the main room for something she could use as plates or a tray, she found a flat dish that was as long as the average dog. It was highly polished with a silver gleam, no dust on this one. So, she carried the thing back to her small room and placed it by the fire.  
  
The luminescent moss on the walls seemed to be soaking up the smoke from the fire, as there was none in the room. The moss grew slightly brighter each time a new puff of smoke would go up and then fade away.  
  
In a hour, the meat was done. It was dark brown and smelt delicious. Olivia spread some rosemary over the steaks and set them on the tray. She looked around for a few cups and found those. After filling them with cool water from the underground lake, she put them on the tray and carried them out to the main room.  
  
Dinner is served. She said, walking in.  
  
No one was there.  
  
She set the large tray down on the table and looked around.  
  
Youko? Kuronue? Anyone home? She called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
Olivia shrugged. She didn't know the patterns of the Demons. They did say that they were thiefs, or at least Youko did. So maybe they had gone out?  
  
Olivia covered the meal with a light linen cloth and walked back down the small hall to her room.  
  
There she looked for something to do. She instantly saw it.  
  
You always help me out. Mumbled Olivia as she set her reed in place on the mouth piece. A little alto saxophone couldn't hurt.  
  
She got out her book and searched for a song. A scale wouldn't do her any good. She knew all the scales by heart. She picked one song and was ready to play. Putting the mouthpiece to her lips she blew.  
  
Alto saxophones, for those of you that don't know, aren't as low as a tenor or a baritone saxophone. But they are just as loud. And Olivia blew so loud it practically shook the dust from the ceiling. She continued playing for the next hour or so, until at last her lips and cheeks were so tired she had to put the instrument away.  
  
In the middle of cleaning the bell, Olivia stopped.  
  
_Wait. I'm this... world... How'd I get here?_ She thought.  
  
Leaving her sax alone for a moment, Olivia sat on her bed and pondered this.  
  
_Okay, so I left the band room to go to the buses. I stopped to tie my shoe. It wouldn't be tied, then it did get tied. Then I got up and....  
  
_What had happened next? Olivia furrowed her brow. Where was she? One moment at school then in hell?  
  
Olivia thought of her parents. Her dear, sweet, loving, gentle parents. Were they worried? She had been gone for... two.... three days? Was the middle school campus filled with missing posters? Was anyone worried about her?  
  
Olivia rubbed her head. She was a Guinn, her family didn't deal with stuff like this. Someone with a last name like Arrow' or Featherstar' had great adventures. Not someone like Olivia Guinn, a chubby girl with a family from Ireland and Germany. No no no. It didn't work like that.  
  
She sat back against the wall that her bed was set against. Why was she here?  
  
But for now, she would survive. Youko had said that he needed to be quite, move with stealth to live in the world. Olivia knew what he meant. She would have to do what she had promised to do to live. She would have to slip through the shadows and avoid the eyes of the two Demons living here.  
  
Olivia looked up at the ceiling. When she had been home, one of her favorite songs was My Vietnam by Pink. Although she didn't sing it, she listened to it in her head.  
  
Rolling over, she hummed along to the electric guitar version of the Star Spangled Banner' and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
**  
Her, fourth chappy done! Oh, please read my story, **To Be King**. If you like Lord of the Rings, you will like that one. The main character (a guy) is kinda like Aragorn in a way. Even if you hate LOTR or don't know what it is, you'll like it. Thanks to Lady Lanet for reviewing first!! Hugs and kisses!!!  
  
Oh, and who loves that My Vietnam song by Pink? It's awesome!!!**


End file.
